Finally Free
by Bootyclapasauras
Summary: Four had been planning to become Factionless since he found his mother was alive, but only leaves when Dauntless changes. Coincidentally he saves a girl by the name of Beatrice Prior. He thought he'd only see her once, but she shows up again, begging him to train her. He agrees because he thinks she can return Dauntless to it's old ways. He didn't realize how wrong he could be.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy or Free Four.

**So I came across a Divergent wiki that said something about Free Four and how he admits that he was planning to become Factionless the year after Tris's initiation, but stayed to protect her once he realized the depth of his feelings for her. Well this is my intake on what would have happened if he became Factionless the year Tris was in initiation. Let's take a look, shall we? **

Oh yeah, and one more thing: in this story, they take the Aptitude Test a month before the Choosing Ceremony.

* * *

><p>I'm walking through the streets, wary of the Factionless. I'm supposedly out here to feed them—which I did—but some Factionless aren't too friendly. If I made a wrong move, I could be attacked or worse. I needed to be careful.<p>

I quietly continue my walk until I reach the train tracks—the same train tracks that I had visited for years. The train tracks that I had seen Dauntless jump out of for years—the same train tracks that I sometimes dreamed of jumping out of. According to my test results, I was Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. I knew which one I was going to make and that was to stay here in Abnegation. Abnegation children don't leave Abnegation. Ever.

"Now what's a young girl like yourself doing out here all alone?" a gruff and raspy voice speaks. I freeze and turn towards the voice to reveal a man towering over my small height. He had to be at least six feet tall.

I looked him up in down, backing away slowly. His clothes were ripped and dirty—he was obviously Factionless. From the look clear in his eyes, he had no intent on just letting pass on by peacefully.

"I was just feeding the Factionless, sir." My voice suddenly appeared small—smaller than usual—and it was shaking and cracking uncontrollably. I was being extra respectful right now in hopes of him thinking better of it and letting me go. It didn't appear to be working.

"Hmm, really now?" He stroked his chin, mulling something over. He leaned down so his breath fanned my face. He let out an amused laugh. "Just like a good little stiff would, am I right? Then tell me, where's my food, little girl?"

I was suddenly hit with a foul stench of rotten food and bad dental hygiene. This man literally needed a mint. "I, uh, I gave away all of the food all ready, sir. I was just about to leave right now and make my way home, sir."

I tried to move right past him, hoping he would let me go. If he tried something I was more aware of the fact that I couldn't protect myself. His hand quickly shot out and gripped my arm tightly. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he grasped my arm tighter, causing me to cry out in pain. I wasn't going anywhere. He had an iron grasp.

His breath fanned my neck and I shivered in disgust. He must have taken it the wrong way because he grinned, showing his yellow, grimy teeth. "You're not going anywhere, little girl."

"Please let me go," I begged, tears starting to prick my eyes. "I have to get home. Please."

"I don't think so," he roughly pulled me towards him, grabbing at my gray Abnegation clothes.

"Help!" I screamed. "Someone help me!"

I heard what sounded like the crack of a whip and my face was sent flying sideways, igniting in pain. I gripped my face, momentarily shocked. He had slapped me.

"Shut it, little girl!" He roared and pulled out a switchblade and I froze with fear. "Stay quiet or I'll make sure you never scream again, you hear me?"

I didn't say anything, afraid of what he might do if I did so much as respond to him. I struggled against him still, hoping that if I postponed it someone would come help me, after hearing me scream. But the only people capable of hearing me scream at a time like this would be the other Factionless. If they came, they might be as bad as this man.

I struggled harder, kicking him in the shin. He released me and clutched his leg in pain. "You little bitch!" He cursed at me. His face turned an angry shade of red. "Now you've done it!" He didn't have to tell me my obvious mistake.

I closed my eyes, awaiting my fate. But it never came. I opened my eyes at the sound of another voice. "She's done what?" I opened my eyes to see a tall man. He wasn't as tall as the man who attacked me, but he did look stronger. He was donned in black clothing. _Dauntless. _

I looked into his eyes—a chilly blue—and noticed just how handsome he was. Strong jaw, dark hair, and those chilly blue eyes—he was like an Adonis.

"You know I don't think my mother would be too happy to hear that one of her own were attacking an innocent girl, trying to _help _the Factionless." The man was taunting my attacker and it was working. As if my attacker recognized the man, he reared back in fear, backing up. "Oh, so you do know who I am? I guess my name proceeds me in many ways. It's funny how you know who I am, but I have no idea who you are."

"I didn't mean to, I swear, Four. Just let me go and I'll be on my way. No problem, right?"

That was apparently the worst thing my attacker could have said because the man's eyes turned cold, colder than they had been before and not in the good way. A glare formed and it was in my attacker's direction. His form hardened and he took an offensive stance, like he was ready to pounce.

"You didn't mean to?" Even his voice was cold. "You didn't mean to stop an innocent little girl from making her way home? You didn't mean to bother her even after she tried to leave? Or maybe you didn't mean to slap her or try to _sexually abuse her? _Is that what you're trying to say?" The man was speechless, sputtering and stammering over his incoherent words. "Yeah, well when I kick your ass, just know that I didn't mean to do it."

In one fluid movement, he brought his foot up and kicked my attacker backwards causing him to stumble before catching himself. My attacker looked angry now, he pulled the switchblade from earlier back out. The man addressed as Four earlier, just laughed in pure amusement.

My attacker—true to the nickname I dubbed him with—attacked Four. Four ducked, bringing his arm up, stopping the blade from hitting him with his forearm. Before the guy could pull back and attack again, Four punched him in the gut and grabbed the guy's blade as he doubled over in pain. Four used the hilt of the switchblade and brought it down hard twice on the guy's back, causing him to fall to his knees. Four, glaring at the man's body on the ground, brought his foot down once, knocking the guy unconscious. Four pocketed the knife before squatting down and checked the man's pulse.

"He'll be out for a couple of hours. Probably won't remember much on who you were, but he will remember what happened." It was then I realized he wasn't just talking out loud, he was addressing me. He turned to stare at me, looking me up and down. "Now, let me ask, what's a little Abnegation girl doing out here all alone so close to night time? You could've been hurt or worse if I hadn't heard you scream and come running like I did. You should be careful next time."

I frowned in confusion. He had basically just reprimanded me for being out here then told me that if I did it again, I should just be a little more careful. What kind of person says that so nonchalantly? "Thank you," I said, meekly, unsure of what else I'm supposed to say.

He pursed his lips and stood up, wiping imaginary dust off of himself. He stared at me, expressionlessly.

"I'm Beatrice Prior." I introduced myself, extending my hand.

He stiffened at the mention of my name. "Prior? Do you, by any chance happen to be related to Andrew Prior?" He mused.

I nodded. The least I could do was answer his questions. He did just save me from that man. "Yes. He's my father."

His eyes hardened again, before returning expressionless.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. He just knew my father," he muttered. He said it so quietly I'm not even sure I heard correctly.

I retract my hand, once I realize he isn't going to shake it. I don't usually shake hands, but I'm aware that Dauntless do. "So you're from Dauntless, I know that. But who are you?" I was aware his name was Four, but that didn't explain anything. Maybe it was a nickname of a sort.

"I was _in_ Dauntless." He corrected. "But I left. I'm Factionless. I'm not even sure why I'm telling you anything."

"You're Factionless?" I was shocked. He didn't look Factionless. Not at all. "How?"

"After I transferred to Dauntless and made it in, I got tired of it and left." He shrugged nonchalantly. I won't to ask more questions as his past is quite confusing, but Abnegation are taught not to pry. When someone wants to tell us something, they'll tell us—but we must not be nosy or else we're going against our beliefs.

I remember there's still one question that he had been avoiding that I had to ask. "You never told me what your name was, what is it?"

A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. "Ah, nosy one, eh? Maybe you'd be better off in Erudite." I wrinkled my nose at the mention of Erudite. I wasn't one for constant and consistent thinking. "Tobias."

"What?" I asked, my brows pulling together.

"You asked for my name and I told you it, but don't ask me to repeat it because I won't." He said sternly. I nodded, suddenly afraid of asking him to repeat anything, not necessarily his name.

"Tobias doesn't sound very Dauntless and you already said you transferred there, but you never mentioned what faction you originated from." I stated, before my eyes widened and I bit my lip. Abnegation don't pry, I scolded myself silently.

"Oh, there was no mistake. I'm not going to tell you what faction I'm from because you don't need to know, do you?" He spoke. "Why does it matter anyway, we won't be seeing each other again, that's for sure. And shouldn't you be getting home before your father starts to worry?" The tone in his voice is blank, but secretly laced with envy. What did he envy?

"They know I'm out feeding the Factionless. They were quite proud that I was doing so. But I have plenty of time until I'm due home."

"Abnegation parents that don't mind that their child is out after it starts to get dark, isn't that a surprise? They must not know the rules as well as they enforce them if that's the case." Four sounded deeply amused. Anger flared through me at the insult directed towards my parents.

"Don't insult my parents!" I all but shouted.

Surprise overcame his handsome features. He obviously didn't expect a little stiff to react the way I did. I didn't even mean to react that way—I just got so upset and the next thing I knew, I was yelling at him. "Sorry," I apologized, suddenly feeling guilty. Out of all the people I could've yelled at, I yelled at the guy who saved me even when he didn't have to. He could've just left me there like many people would have.

"Don't apologize, Beatrice." He smirked, once again looking amused. "You had every right to get upset."

"But Abnegation aren't supposed to get upset," I mumbled. I wouldn't usually be disappointed in myself for breaking an Abnegation rule, but I was. Only because I knew I'd disappoint my mother and I hated disappointing her. "We're supposed to forgive and forget—forgive and forget, that's the motto. I apologize for yelling at you. Thank you for saving me."

"You already said thank you." He pointed out. "You shouldn't apologize." I don't answer and he huffs. Knowing I won't think otherwise he said, "You should get home and quick before something else happens. I'll follow you home to make sure nothing does."

I nodded quickly, muttering my gratitude and begin walking, aware of my strange savior watching over me. I pick up my pace, not wanting to waste too much of Tobias's time and soon I arrive home. I turned to say goodbye to Tobias and to thank him once again, but before I can, he is already gone.

My parents greet me on my way up to my room and I respectfully greet them back before closing my bedroom doors and flopping down on my bed.

I go to sleep, and dream of a mesmerizing, chilly blue.


End file.
